


in darkness, he is all i see

by cryystal_m00n



Series: baby don't [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, brian is just in love, enjoy, hani is loud, jae is scared and in love, just fluff, music journalist!jae, rapper!brian, soft bois ft hani and le
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: “i don’t like this place, brian...” jae says, his grip on brian’s arm tightening. “they all look like they want to fight me, maybe we should go home and watch say yes to the dress for five hours. i’ll order chinese takeout from the place you like, just… can we go?” the elder stops in the middle of the way whining and pouting.(or, the one where brian takes jae to the club he usually does his gigs at.)





	in darkness, he is all i see

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, but have it anyway  
> title is from sunday morning

“i don’t like this place, brian...” jae says, his grip on brian’s arm tightening. “they all look like they want to fight me, maybe we should go home and watch say yes to the dress for five hours. i’ll order chinese takeout from the place you like, just… can we go?” the elder stops in the middle of the way whining and pouting.

brian sighs, turning to flick his forehead. “you said you wanted to see where i usually do my gigs, you’re not backing out now, babe.” he gives his boyfriend the glass he was holding. “take a sip to loosen up.” when he shakes his head, brian just finishes it in one go, before pulling him in for a kiss. “there, that should help you.” the younger smiles as the elder scrunches his nose, but he takes it as a win when there’s no more whining.

they keep moving until they reach one of the couches on the side of the room. brian takes a seat, pulling jae so that he falls on his lap. “ok, so, what does mister music journalist want to know about the _zutter club_?”

“erm, why is it called that, maybe? it sounds lame.”

“well, the boss,” he points to a tall man dressed in a tailor made suit, whose eyebrows, jae thinks, look quite scary, “used to be one of the best rappers in the underground scene, choi seunghyun.” jae squints at the name, “t.o.p.” he squints harder.

“wait, what do you mean was? he’s still alive.” 

“he retired.” brian sighs, but continues when jae hums. “he wanted to settle down with his husband,” a shorter male appears next to seunghyun, smile big, making the taller man lean in to press a kiss to his lips. 

“oh, that’s… surprisingly sweet.”

“i know, they’ve been together since forever. sometimes, jiyong mcs, but only when he is not trying to convince all the performers not to go on stage dressed in their style.” brian chuckles, “he made me wear something resembling a homeless person’s clothes once.”

“were you wearing your shorts and crocs combo?” jae asks smiling at his boyfriend’s weird phase of style. “or maybe one of your weeby shirts?” 

the younger punches his chest, “haha, very funny, asshole.” 

“anyway, give me juicy stuff, not sappy ones.”

“well…” he thinks about it, lips pursed (jae leans in and kisses him), “there is jiho,” he points to a tall guy dressed like a homeless person (jae wonders if jiyong has anything to do with it). “he’s a cool guy, dresses like a blind five year old, but he’s alright. and that next to him is his boyfriend, hyuk, who is rumored to have burned some of his clothes.”

jae laughs at that, but he guesses that the situation is understandable. “no offense bribri, but i would burn your clothes too if you dressed like that.” brian just laughs. 

two girls make their way to their couch, one of them clinging to the other’s arm. the one clinging smiles when they reach the boys, leaning in to give brian a kiss on the cheek. “hello, heeyeon, hyojin.” the man says, pulling jae closer to his chest. 

“brian, why didn’t you tell me you were bringing your boy tonight?” heeyeon whines as she takes a seat next to them. hyojin sighs, but sits down next to her anyway, arm wrapping around her waist. 

“girls, this is jae. jae, this is heeyeon,” he points to the girl with the wavy platinum hair, “and her girlfriend, also my rariend, rapper friend, hyojin, or le.” hyojin smiles at him. 

his smile is big as heeyeon gives him too a kiss. “you know,” she begins, putting a piece of hair behind her ear, “he’s been talking about you for a long time now. it was getting annoying, really. jae did this, jae did that, ‘jae’s back dimples are the most precious thing in the whole world’,” the blond blushes at that, “but now i can see why he is like that.” 

jae doesn’t know what to say, he can feel brian pressing his lips to his neck, his very red and very hot neck. “uh… thank you?” he questions just as hyojin starts to talk.

“ignore her, she is very dumb and has no brain to mouth filter.” the blonde pouts and pushes her girlfriend away. 

the mc, seunghyun’s husband, announces a new artist, agust d, and everyone starts shouting, clearly enamoured with the rapper. brian stands up, telling jae that he has some business to take care of. he leaves with a smile and a promise to be back as soon as possible. 

heeyeon moves closer to where the man is standing, a wicked smirk on her face. “so… how big is brian?” 

the man chokes on his drink. “sorry?” 

“i’ve heard he is big and i need confirmation.” she takes his glass from him, downing it, “there is a bet going on, jae!” she seems desperate now. 

her girlfriend covers her mouth with her hand, an apologetic look on her face. “like i said, dumb.”

agust d’s performance doesn’t last for to long, maybe two songs, jae isn’t sure as heeyeon has been talking his ears off about everything and nothing. the lights dim, and a new person steps on stage, no mc to announce their presence. 

jae look up when the person starts talking. “hey guys, tonight is going to be a bit different than usual, but papa seunghyun,” the crowd laughs here and jae can see the man nodding in brian’s direction, “he said that it is alright to not rap so,” he inhales, searching the crowd to find jae’s eyes, “here’s _sunday morning_.” 

_Sunday morning, rain is falling  
Steal some covers, share some skin_

jae knows that his mouth is open, knows that he is staring at the man on stage, but he can’t help it. he’s only heard brian sing once, maybe twice in the shower, he knows that the other can sing; what he doesn’t know is that he can sing _this_ good. his voice is velvety, deep when it needs to but overall higher and nice. it’s completely different from his rapping voice, from his rough vocals. all he can concentrate on is brian, the way his head moves from side to side, eyes closed, foot keeping track of the song, the way his hair keeps falling in his eyes and how he scrunches his nose despite not seeing and how… _oh._

he doesn’t realize that the song is over until heeyeon punches his arm lightly to get his attention. brian is now in front of him, dopey smile on his face. “so--” 

“i’m in love with you.” jae interrupts him, standing up and getting in his personal space. brian is staring at him, blush on the high of his cheeks, before he averts his eyes. “i mean…”

“i love you, too, jae.” he kisses the blond, cutting him from saying anything else. 

“that’s good.” jae says when they pull apart, foreheads resting against each other. 

he hears a camera going off, a slap and a whine, before leaning in again.  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
